The Other Uchiha
by the kraken is my pet
Summary: when thinking of the Uchiha Clan many believed there to be only 1 survivor. not true. there were two. and both were left for a reason. the problem was, they dont know the reasoning behind the act. WARNING THE RATING WILL CHANGE AS THE STORY CONTINUES.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: hey people! this story is gonna be a bit AU but i will try to follow the events in the anime. but be warned i will at some point completly lose the naruto plot and "i will do it myyyyyyyyyy wwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy!"**

**-cough- **

**anyways i wont put on pairings for now since i dont have anything planned so if you guys got any suggestions then leave me a review. i dont mind same sex either so whatever. im open.**

**just a little warning. i wasnt supposed to be writing a story now since im supposed to be doing my art prep work for my gcse's but then this uchiha lookalike plot bunny (imagine sasuke with a rabbit nose and whiskers) glared at me until i put it to writing. so here i am! but on that knote i might not upload all that often until after my exams (april-june)**

**WARNING I DO NOT SPEAK JAPANESE. HECK ENGLISH AINT MY FIRST LANGUAGE EITHER! SO IF I MAKE ANY MISTAKES DONT FLAMEE ME! IM OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS BUT PLEASE IM A VERY FRAGILE HUMAN BEING!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: the girl who lived ;) by T.K.I.M.P.**

Itachi Uchiha was on his way to his usual training ground (with Sasuke trailing behind him "stealthily") when a flash of movement caught his eye. He froze. Opening up his senses, is eyes diligently searching for another movement, his ears trying to hear any hint of irregular sound. There! His eyes zoned into a rather large tree, one which a young child sitting on one of the branches and was half hidden in the leaves.

The child was leaning on the trunk, with thin weak looking legs folded against their chest and held by equally weak looking arms. Itachi could not reckon the child's gender since their head resting on their knees obscuring their face. They were as a whole, small, skinny and crying silently. That however wasn't what made Itachi frown. No, it was the fact that the kid's skin was beaten black and blue. Bruises. There were only two ways that bruises of this extent could appear. Extensive training or abuse.

"Sasuke, I want you to do me a favor and go home. In the drawers next to my bed is a pack of kunai. Bring it." Not once did Itachi take his eyes off the child in the tree. He heard Sasuke gasp behind him- surprised at being discovered but did as he was bid, muttering all the while about being caught and brilliant older brothers.

The child in the tree stiffened and slowly lifted their head to search for the owner of the voice, only to be suddenly face to face with Itachi Uchiha, who was crouching a meter away. Now Itachi was not a teen with a scary appearance, quite the contrary, he was considered handsome and a major catch for any girl or boy. But what stops many from approaching (adults and children alike) was his cold yet formal attitude. Not to mention he made ANBU at the age of twelve. His calculating onyx eyes gave people the impression of being able to read their thoughts, causing many to avoid eye contact. However, when you are not in the best of conditions and find yourself in the scrutiny of one Itachi, you tend to panic. The child didn't. (This surprised Itachi though he didn't show it)

He gazed into the child's face and was lightly surprised to find that the child was a girl. Her hair was the typical Uchiha hair (so black that it was almost blue) reaching down to her backside. But it was dirty and tangled. Her skin (where it wasn't bruised) was of a clear and pale complexion. Her small plump lips that looked like they're in a pout were a soft pink. But what stuck out the most were her eyes of emerald green. Never has he seen such eyes. So bright and clear- and full of pain and despair.

They stared at each other, not saying a word, not moving an inch, not blinking… just staring. Then Itachi spoke.

"Who are you? I have not seen you before."

The girl blinked. She had not expected that question.

"My name is Maari Uchiha Itachi-sama. At least that is what they tell me." Her voice was soft and velvety, like cool running water.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… I am an orphan and no one knows who my parents were but they say I'm an Uchiha because of my sharingan..."

Itachi was surprised. The young girl looked about four years old, five at the most, yet she says that her sharingan had activated? Incredible. He only managed it when he was eight- and he was considered a genius. Just imagine what this girl sitting before him could achieve with the training that he had received when he was younger… he was already listing the possibilities that he almost missed what she said next.

"… and I believed them, I mean, they're adults. They know more than me. That was until this morning when I--" Maari snapped her mouth shut and narrowed her eyes, silently berating herself for almost giving away her secret to a stranger. Itachi arched an eyebrow in askance.

She answered in a controlled tone, "Forgive me Itachi-sama if I do not enclose private information to a complete stranger, who could use it against me." Her face told him nothing. And vice-versa. On the inside however, Itachi was taken by surprise. Never has he heard a child speak so formally and think strategically. _First I find out that she can use the sharingan and now this? I think its time for me to solve this mystery once and for all._

"If you do not mind me asking, just how old are you?"

"Six"

"Straight to the point I see. No beating around the bush with you is there?" smirked Itachi. A hint of a blush rose to Maari's cheeks.

"I do not waste my time or breath on useless chitchat. That time could be used for a useful activity." Itachi seemed to accept her answer and moved on to a different topic.

"So where do you live Maari-chan?" caught off guard by the added suffix to her name, a look of surprise flashed to her emotionless mask.

"Since I have no parents I live in the Uchiha orphanage near the outskirts of the Uchiha compound."

"I did not know we had an orphanage."

"Not many do. Its because there aren't many of us. I'm the youngest and the only girl. The youngest boy is fifteen and the oldest is seventeen. Every one of them work and none are ninja. So I'm pretty much on my own."

Itachi went for the kill.

"So how did you get those bruises?"

Maari who had relaxed slightly during the interaction, locked down on her self. No emotion. No answer.

"Alright then, answer me this. Why were you crying?"

Nothing.

"How about why were you crying _here_? Why not in your room?"

Staring at him warily and Maari said in an impassive tone "it was either explode with anger in front of everyone in the market and shame my… caretaker, or in an uninhabited area with no one to see me in my moment of weakness." Itachi frown. He heard the sarcasm when she said the word caretaker. It seemed that she disagreed with the given title and did not get on well with them. He would have to ask his father who her caretaker was when he got home.

"One last question. Would you like to train? I could teach you if you want. Until you go to the ninja academy of course."

"What would you get out of it? Is there something you want in return?" ever the suspicious one.

"Nothing. I have time on my hands and nothing to fill it with. As you said, time should be used in useful activity. You wouldn't be on your own though, since I was going to train Sasuke, my little brother. I'm only going to offer this once and I will say this once. I will not go easy on you. This will not be a walk in the park. You will need to put a hundred and ten percent in your learning. So what do you say?"

End of chapter 1

* * *

**so what do you think?**

**i've already got the second chapter done so i'll wait till friday before i upload but if any of you want the next then REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**heh heh heh im such a brilliant black mailer!**

**peace out~**

**T.K.I.M.P.**


	2. Chapter 2

hello people! as promised here's the next chapter. i just want to say thanks to those who reviewed. and i'll try and get the next chapter out by sunday but monday at the latest. okedoke on with the story...

DESCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARECTERS (SOBS) IF I DID I'D MAKE SURE THAT SAKURA DIED INTHE CHUNNIN EXAMS!

* * *

**Chapter 2: the start of something new ;) by T.C.I.M.P.**

_Previously: _

"_. I'm only going to offer this once and I will say this once. I will not go easy on you. This will not be a walk in the park. You will need to put a hundred and ten percent in your learning. So what do you say?"_

_~*~_

Maari stared calculatedly at Itachi for a full minute before giving him a single yet sharp nod. She tilted he head to the side when she heard Sasuke come back with the bag of kunai knives with him. Neither broke eye contact.

"hn." Was all Itachi said before dropping to the ground silently in front of Sasuke. Maari took the moment to observe the two brothers. At first glance they both looked the same. With Sasuke looking how you would think Itachi looked when he was younger. However, if you looked closer you would notice that Sasuke was more fairer and more angular face than Itachi. More of his mother in him than his father.

Maari then noticed that Itachi was speaking. "Sasuke, allow me to introduce you to your new sparring partner." Maari took this as her cue to drop and land next to Itachi. She too was silent. Itachi's eyebrow rose but continued. "This is Maari…Uchiha. She is six years old and I hope you both get along. You will both meet here everyday at 6:00AM sharp. No excuses. Sasuke, as I already told Maari here, this will not be easy and if you don't give this you're all and more, I will not waste my time on you both. This is a chance for both of you to get ahead of your peers and become the best shinobi and kunoichi that you can be. Is that understood?"

Sasuke quickly nodded before peering at Maari sideways from under his lashes. When he finished his analysis he turned to Itachi to speak but he was cut off by Itachi who had expected this. "Sasuke, remember what I told before about trust and understanding?" when Sasuke nodded, he continues. "Well this is one of those cases. Accept it and move on. Understand?" the last word was a rhetorical question yet Sasuke nodded. Maari was curious about the conversation of the brothers but decided to ask later.

"Now since its half-twelve, there is no point to start teaching you anything new. Instead I would like to see what stage you are at- if any stage at all. I know Sasuke has started using kunai knives but I don't know anything about you Maari. Tell me have you had any training?"

He received a sharp nod. When none other information was forthcoming, Itachi sighed. "And that was…?"

Maari shrugged, "I don't know what kind of training I did. All I know is that I have started training. The only thing I know for sure is that I've already used those knives before." She said pointing to the kunai. Itachi looked to the ground with a thoughtful look.

"Could you describe some things you did?"

"Well I had to do many walking exercises and jumping too. Then there was the tree walking and water walking (which was really cool). Among other things."

Itachi's face was carefully blank. "What other things?"

Maari clenched her jaw tight and did not answer.

"Hn"

Itachi took the kunai bag from Sasuke, opened it and withdrew 10. He gave five to each of them, asked them to show him how they grasped the kunai. Once satisfied he told them to go to separate trees and stand ten meters away. "What I want you to do is throw them at the tree. If you can already do that then I want you to try and make sure they land in a straight line. If you need help ask me." He told them to begin. Sasuke started straight away while Maari began by stretching her muscles. Sasuke saw this and decided to copy her, once they were done he continued to throw one at a time. Four hi the tree while the fifth missed by half an inch. Proud with his result he looked to Maari's tree to compare but realised she hasn't started yet. Looking at her he saw her holding three kunai in her right hand and two in her left. Her face was screwed in concentration with her eyes closed. Without a warning she opened her eyes and rapidly threw all five of her kunai at the same time. Not only did they all hit the tree, they were all in a straight horizontal line.

Sasuke wasn't the only one gob smacked. Itachi got over it quickly and frowned. He began to wonder what sort of lifestyle the girl lived in.

"Wow that was so cool! When did you learn to do that? Is it hard? Could you teach me? Could you throw more than five kunai's? Can you use—"

"Sasuke enough. Not only are you scaring her, your irritating me too. Go back to practising. I want you to get 5 out of 5 by the time we have to go home. Maari, go get those kunai and come here." Both children heard the command and did what they were told to do. Sasuke was determined to do better than he did before.

As Maari was walking to Itachi, he observed her once more. Knowing her age he realised that Maari was too small. Sure, there were kids that grew up like that but in Maari's case it was too small and too skinny. This led him to believe that Maari was underfed and that her bruises were not of a training kind. Her mental age was above then what was estimated for her age group. She was serious, had a defensive attitude which shoed that she had to grow up before her time with no one to trust, suspicious of everyone to be against her. She was not a naïve child. She trusts no one, she has no one and she's defenceless against attacks.

_Well not exactly defenceless_ remarked Itachi glancing at the kunai's in her hands. _Makes me wonder—_his wondering was cut short however since Maari was now standing in front of him. "That was very well done Maari-chan. Here, take this extra kunai. I want you to do exactly what you did before, I would like to see if that was a fluke or you really can do it. Also if you could do it faster than before. Try doing it by reflex than by concentrating on doing It." Instead of shouting and defending her skills, Maari got on with her instructions- further proving Itachi's theory.

Walking to the 10 meter mark, Maari took a deep breath, arranged the kunai accordingly between her fingers, inhaled deeply again then spun a full circle and released the knives. With the added spin, the knives were imbedded deeper and faster in the tree than before, yet again in a straight line. She stared at the result for a moment before nodding grimly and turned to Itachi.

Itachi thought for a moment, then asked "have you practised against moving objects?" he received a nod.

"How big?"

"Last we practised; he used to throw rotten apples into the air at different speed and directions."

"How many did he throw at a time?"

"Between 12 and 15"

"How many did you get?"

"Between 13 and 15"

"Did you ever miss any?"

No answer. But her silence was answer enough.

"Hn."

He walked to the tree and started to pull them out. He was pulling out the fourth one when he was struck with a thought.

"If this certain someone is already training you, why did you accept my offer?"

Maari glared at the ground.

"That is because he no longer trains me."

"Why?"

"He's dead." She gritted out.

"How long ago?"

"Six months ago. And before you ask, no I did not continue to train." Itachi opened his mouth to speak but she cut through him. "No I will not tell why. My reasons are my own."

"Hn."

"Big brother! Big brother! I did it. I got all five in the tree three times in a row!" Sasuke ran to where his brother was and began jumping in the air with all the excitement of his accomplishment.

"That is great little brother. Why don't you practise a little while longer while I finish here? Then I'll give you some tips on how to throw them in a line." Then he poked him on the forehead.

"Hey! Don't do that!" was Sasuke's reply as he walked away rubbing his forehead.

Itachi turned to Maari with all the kunai's in hand. As he walked back he said, "You said you worked on your chakra control." At the confused face he received, he sighed.

"What do you know about chakra control?"

End of chapter 2

* * *

so what do you think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. need i say more?


End file.
